Bloomfire
Bloomfire is an orange she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and chin, dark ginger ears, green eyes. Color Palette bloomfirecolor.JPG|Bloomfire color palette Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Chapter 17 At the gathering, Stormstar announces that they have several new warriors, and after naming Maplefur, Rosebreeze, and Milkblaze, he adds that two more apprentices earned their names just yesterday: Rainheart and Bloomfire. The clans cheer their names, and Iceslide sees the siblings sittin among the ShadowClan warriors, looking ready to burst with pride. Bloomfire's tail is wrapped around her paws, her eyes shining as the cats call her new name. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Bloomfire is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's Love Allegiances Bloomfire is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 Bloompaw wakes up Rainpaw at dawn for a training session. He tries to go back to sleep, but she prods him, telling him that Greenpine and Ashcloud are waiting outside. When Rainpaw gets up, she purrs and leaves the den. He follows. Bloompaw stands beside Ashcloud, her tail whisking back and fourth. She and Rainpaw exchange an amused look when they see the affection between their mentors. They think it's awkward. When Rainpaw excitedly asks if Poppypaw and Bluerain are joining them, Bloompaw chuckles. Bluerain gazes at her kits warmly and says she'd like to see how their training is coming along, adding that she's proud of them. She says that afterwards they should tell Carrottail about the training session. It is noted that Bloompaw and her kin visit him often in the elders den to try to cheer him up and remind him that he's cared for. As they leave the camp, Bloompaw playfully teases her brother about his obvious feelings for Poppypaw. He insists that they're just best friends. In the forest, Bloompaw is climbing a tree. When attempting to catch a thrush, she nearly falls and is stuck dangling from a branch, struggling to hold on. Rainpaw is terrified for her. Poppypaw climbs up and helps her down safely. Bloompaw is relieved, but shaken, and Bluerain takes her to camp to get some thyme from the medicine cats. When Rainpaw realizes that he does love Poppypaw, he notes that Bloompaw was right. - Chapter 2 The apprentices are about to have their assessments. Bloomfire is sitting near Flamepaw, who looks nervous. He worries that he won't pass his assessment, adding that Stormstar is going to be there. Bloomfire gives him a nudge and says it's impossible for him to fail. She tells him that he'll do great, and Stormstar will see that. Then they can be warriors together. Flamepaw looks at her warmly, thanking her and saying he can't wait. Rainheart is happy for his sister, noting that she and Flamepaw be mates before long. Though Flamepaw was still an apprentice, he was only a few moons younger than her. They had spent their apprenticeship together up until a few moons ago when Bloomfire earned her warrior name. Flamepaw couldn't wait to join her as a warrior and be able to hunt, patrol, and share a den with her. Poppywing comments that Bloomfire will be happy when he's earned his warrior name, adding that they make a good couple. Rainheart agrees. While Rainheart and Poppywing are hunting, they hear shrieks and snarls. When they reach the clearing, they find the cats fighting two foxes. Copperpaw and Timberpaw are pressed against the bushes at the side of the clearing, their fur bristling as Flamepaw and Bloomfire crouch in front of them protectively, glaring at the foxes. The fox lunges at Bloomfire and she shrieks as it drags her forward by her hind leg. Rainheart is terrified for his sister and about to start toward her when Flamepaw lets out a furious screech at the fox to let her go and attacks it. It snarls and releases Bloompaw. She tumbles to the ground, blood trickling from her hind leg. Copperpaw and Timberpaw run to her side and look down at her anxiously. The fox shakes Flamepaw loose and sends him flying straight into Copperpaw, knocking him off his paws from where he was crouched beside Bloomfire. After the fox chases Stormstar away, Milkblaze tells them that they need to leave and to help the wounded. Flamepaw and Copperpaw help Bloomfire to her paws, letting her lean on them as she winces from the pain in her hind leg. As they head back through the trees toward camp, every cat is silent and solemn, processing the fact that their leader will not return with them. - Chapter 3 Rainheart tenses when he catches sight of Bloomfire. She's laying on her side as Dewpaw presses cobwebs to the bite in her leg. Flamepaw is crouched beside her, his eyes lit with anxiety as he tells her not to worry, and everything is going to be okay. He covers her head and ears with licks, adding that she was very brave. Bloomfire dryly purrs back "So were you", her eyes dull with pain and exhaustion. When Carrottail urges her to retire, he says that they could spend the rest of their days in the elders den, watching Rainheart and Bloomfire be the best warriors in ShadowClan. He adds that they can tell stories to their grandkits, because StarClan knows they're both having some. He gives Rainheart an amused look, and he grows hot with embarrassment. During Flamepaw's warrior ceremony, Bloomfire watches from behind him in the crowd, her eyes shining with pride. When he's made a warrior, Bloomfire purrs his new name and rushes to his side, giving him a nuzzle. Flameheart purrs loudly and twines his tail with hers. Rainheart notes that they're finally warriors together, his heart warm with happiness for his sister. He guesses that he'll be seeing a lot less of her now that she can spend time with Flameheart. They move aside as Depthstar goes on to name Copperpaw. - Chapter 4 Bloomfire calls Rainheart, breaking him out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see her and Flameheart padding toward them, their pelts brushing. Stripedpaw trots happily alongside his mentor. Bloomfire's eyes shine with happiness as they reach them, and she tells him that Flameheart is going out for a hunting session with Stripedpaw. She says that she's going along and asks if he and Poppywing would like to join them. When he and Poppywing agree, Flameheart purrs "Great!" and turns away, telling Stripedpaw to come on. He adds that he'll get to learn from four warriors today. Stripedpaw's tail is high in the air as he says "Awesome!" and hurries after his mentor. Bloomfire, Rainheart, and Poppywing follow. In the forest, Flameheart praises Stripedpaw and asks him to show him his hunting crouch. He watches as Stripedpaw drops into a crouch and asks "Like this?", his eyes flashing up to his mentor. Flameheart crouches beside him and studies his position, praising him, but reminding him not to let his tail touch the ground, as if it brushes against leaves or twigs, he'll give himself away. Stripedpaw says "Oh, right" and quickly lifts his tail from the ground. Rainheart sits between Bloomfire and Poppywing, watching Flameheart demonstrate a hunting crouch to Stripedpaw. Rainheart wonders if he'll ever have an apprentice. Bloomfire lets out a purr and comments warmly that Flameheart is such a great mentor. She gazes at him, prompting "Isn't he?" Poppywing agrees, looking at Rainheart warmly as she says that he will be too. Bloomfire flicks her ear back at a rustling sound and turns her head, looking up into the branches of the tree. She comments that there's a bird up there. Poppywing's ears prick forward as she says "Is there? Not for long!" And starts climbing the tree. When Poppywing returns to the ground, she hesitates before turning to the others and asking if they'll excuse them, as she'd like to speak to Rainheart alone. Flameheart says of course and dips his head, turning away and flicking his tail. He tells Stripedpaw to come on, and they'll try hunting frogs in the marsh. The apprentice hesitates before following. Bloomfire casts Rainheart and Poppywing a worried look before joining Flameheart and Stripedpaw. Poppywing watches them until they disappear into the trees. - Chapter 5 Bloomfire calls Rainheart and pokes her head into the nursery where he's visiting Poppywing. She tells him that Cobratail wants to know if he'd like to join a patrol. She adds that he spends so much time in here, he's starting to smell like a queen. Rainheart lets out an amused purr and says very funny, then hesitates, saying he should stay with Poppywing. Poppywing says that she loves seeing him, but he can't avoid his duties. She'll be here when he gets back. After some hesitation, Rainheart agrees. As he follows Bloomfire into the clearing, she looks at him in amusement and comments that any cat would think he's the one having kits. He shoots her a look, and she purrs that she's just teasing, her eyes warming as she says she's happy for him. Rainheart thanks her happily, gently nudging her and asking if Cobratail really wanted him for a patrol, or if she was just trying to get him out of the nursery. She purrs that he does and leads him to the center of the clearing where Cobratail and some other warriors are. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Bloomfire is listed under Allegiances and Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan Bloomfire is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a queen of Shadowclan, mother to Flameheart's kits: Cardinalkit, Heatkit, Foxkit, and Applekit. Bloomfire is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. - Ebonypaw's Loss Allegiances Bloomfire is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of Shadowclan - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Bloomfire is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Bloomfire.JPG bloom2.png|Bloomfire sticker / button design Family.png Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Ebonypaw's Loss Characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters